1. Field
The invention is in the field of water dispensers and water based drink dispensers such as coffee, tea, and juice dispensers. It is also in the field of packaging and distributing bottled water.
2. State of the Art
Bottled water is normally supplied for use with water dispensers in offices or homes in substantially rigid, reusable five gallon bottles. The bottles may be glass, with the current trend to plastic. A water distribution company periodically delivers several five gallon bottles to the location of the dispenser and picks up empty bottles to transport back to the company for refilling. Full bottles are stored at the location of use until used, and empty bottles are stored until they are picked up. Storage of these bottles consumes space. Further, because the empty water bottles are picked up for refilling, the area of distribution for the water bottles by a particular water company is limited geographically to the area where delivery trucks can economically travel.
Single serve drink machines, such as coffee, tea, and juice dispensers, are popular and in wide use. These machines all require connection to both a source of power and a source of water. Connection to the source of water severely limits the location where such machines may be used since the machines need to be plumbed into the water supply pipes at the location concerned. This also means that such machines are stationary when installed.
There have been instances where stationary drink machines have been installed in a location where running water is not available and water has been supplied in the five gallon water bottles or larger drums filled with water. Water is pumped from the bottles or drums to the drink machines. Where these have been used, storage of the empty bottles until pick-up has been a problem.